


Thoughts of death

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: James has been kidnapped by Strade. After being tortured he's alone in Strade's basement and thinks.





	Thoughts of death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenges by Lande di Fandom "maritombola" (prompt: 54 - last news from the family) and "COW-T" (prompt: death)

James could have never imagined that he would have died so young. Not like that and especially not that soon.

In that moment he was alone in a dark room, unable to fall asleep. He was in too much pain to do so. His arms hurt from being tied for a long time behind his back, and his legs had been cut and nails had been hammered down into his muscles and bones. That lunatic who kidnapped him had even attached a car battery to the nails and shocked him; his leg was still twitching because of that, sending even more pain up to James's brain.

He wondered how did he end up like that, tied into a psycho's basement to be tortured and raped and, he was sure of it, to be killed as soon as that bastard grew tired of him.

The young man tried to think about what led him into that awful situation.

Only two days before that moment he was living a normal college life: he studied, and he had good enough grades too. He even tutored some high school students every now and then to earn some money to spend on personal stuff. But he had a lot of fun too - parties, sex, alcohol, some drugs - much to his parent's dismay.

Damn, his parents... The last time he heard of them it had been a week before being kidnapped. His father had scolded him for wasting time because he hadn't been answering his phone in the morning. He wasn't completely wrong since James rarely went to morning lessons in order to sleep after some party. The boy now regretted showing his annoyance in response to his father's rightful concern.

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. Besides I have good grades." he had answered.

"But you could do so much more!" his father had replied.

At that point James's mother had taken the phone. She hated when they argued and she always tried to make them reason and make peace.

"Honey, what your father meant is that you are brilliant. We are worried about your... new lifestyle."

God, he missed her so much.

He sighed at the thought of the encouraging smile she gave him when he had last went home.

"I know you are a good boy, James. I'm proud of you. I love you."

Those had been her last words before he left.

James shuddered when his tears fell on a cut on his leg, making it burn in pain. He hadn't realized he was crying.

His parents where right... He shouldn't have been so careless, so eager to have fun and try all the alcohol and drugs he could get his hands on.

Look at what happened to you because of it, you fucking idiot, he said to himself.

All because he wanted to get some beer and he went to that pub, the Braying Mule.

Why, _why_ couldn't he just stay at home.

You're a fucking pathetic alcoholic, you asked for it to happen. And now you'll die and no one would ever know what had happened to you.

His parents would die of worry, always looking for him and never finding anything.

What a horrible son I am..., he thought before falling asleep.


End file.
